


Cherry Red Lips

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Banter, Blowjobs, Candy, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Fluff, Free Prompt Day, JayTim Week 2018, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Jason and Tim go on a date.They are the only ones in the theater.Jason's never been one for much self control.Tim's never had the heart to say no to his boyfriend.JayTim Week 2018, Day 5 - Free Prompt: Movie Date





	Cherry Red Lips

They were the only ones in the entire theater.

And for some reason, Jason asked to sit in the very back of the entire theater. Tim thought it was a little odd, but he did not argue. With his arms full with a large bucket of popcorn with extra butter, two large drinks and several boxes of candies stacked on top, Tim was quite happy.

As the movie started, Tim had the bucket of popcorn between his legs for easy access. Jason only reached over occasionally for a small handful, but mostly, it was just Tim who ate.

For the first half of the movie, that’s all they did, watch the movie.

No one else came into the theater either, so it was nice for them. They could talk as loudly as they wanted about the movie and no one would turn around and obnoxiously shush them. Which was good because Tim loved talking during movies.

But as the plot slowed for a bit, elaborating on the backstories of the characters, Jason turned his attention to Tim.

He reached over without a word and plucked the bucket of popcorn out of Tim’s lap.

“Hey,” Tim protested. “I was eating that!”

Jason smirked at him and set the popcorn on the other seat. “I’ll give you something else to eat,” he said in a low voice before leaning in and capturing Tim’s lips.

Tim let out a surprised sound, but he did not move to push Jason away. He could taste the faint sweetness of the Jolly Ranchers Jason had been working on throughout the entire first half.

Tim let his mouth open up a bit, and Jason’s tongue slid between his lips. Tim let out a small moan as the taste of Jolly Ranchers grew. He chased after the sweetness.

Suddenly, a hard piece of candy was pushed into his mouth. A second later, Jason pulled back.

Tim glared at him. “Ew, gross, Jay,” he complained. “I didn’t ask for you half eaten candy!” Still, he rolled the hard candy into his cheek so he could speak more clearly. “And stop distracting me and give back my popcorn.”

“No,” Jason said. “I’m having fun. And if you don’t want my candy, fine. Give it back.”

Tim pouted harder. “No! You can’t just take back the candy you gave me!” He made an exaggerated show of showing Jason the cherry Jolly Rancher on his tongue but pulling it back before Jason could do anything about it.

Jason laughed. “Your tongue is really red now.”

“And yours is a horrid black-purple color,” Tim said. “It’s a wonder you can still taste anything.”

“Mm, you know what I think you should taste next?” Jason asked, spreading his legs unabashedly.

Tim rolled his eyes. “I should have known,” he groaned. “We’re in a public movie theater, Jay.”

“And no one else is here, but us.”

He gave Jason an unimpressed look.

Jason just smirked. “C’mon, on your knees, Timbo.”

Tim sighed before sliding out of his seat and dropped to his knees. He had to admit though, it was kind of thrilling. He swallowed the last small bit of the candy, wincing as a sharper edge poked into his throat.

Then, he reached up and palmed Jason’s jeans. Of course, he was hard. Jason let out a small breathy moan.

“That’s it, Timmy,” he said encouragingly. “Just like that.”

“This is all you’ve been after, wasn’t it?” Tim asked.

“Hm, maybe.”

“What’s next? Road head?”

“You know, that’s not a bad idea,” Jason mused. “And maybe the mile-high club after that.”

Tim snorted. “Unbelievable, you.” He undid Jason’s belt and started pulling down the front of Jason’s jeans. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the wet spot on Jason’s boxers. He smiled up at Jason. “Been thinking about me?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jason breathed out. “Have no idea what the hell this movie is about.”

Tim laughed softly and pulled down the elastic of his boxers. Jason’s hard cock sprung up, tall and proud. Tim encircled the base of his cock and gave it a light squeeze. Then, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around lazily.

“Fuck, Timmy,” Jason said. “Don’t tease, please. I’ve been imagining this for too long.”

Tim hummed quietly around his cock before taking it to the base in one smooth stroke. He looked up at Jason again, fluttering his eyelashes at his boyfriend. Jason ran a hand through Tim’s hair and tossed his own head back.

“Oh, fuck, your throat, baby. That’s _good_.”

Tim pulled back off slowly. “You always sound so amazed,” Tim snorted. “It’s not like any of us have a gag reflex.”

Jason laughed and gave Tim a wink. “But I dunno, Timmy. I’m pretty sure Damian doesn’t use his lack of a gag reflex for sucking cock like a porn star.”

Tim frowned. “Please, _please_ , never use ‘Damian’, ‘sucking cock’, and ‘porn star’ in the same sentence again. Especially not while we’re doing anything sexy.”

Jason just laughed and pushed him down again. “Less talking and get back to work.”

Tim rolled his eyes exaggeratedly before taking Jason’s cock down again. He bobbed up and down slowly at first and speeding up. He listened carefully to the rhythm of Jason’s breathing, a light staccato, growing more and more high pitched.

Tim always found it extremely arousing that Jason’s normally deep voice went higher during sex. He started rutting forward into his own jeans, seeking the friction he desperately needed.

Tim lathered Jason’s cock with as much saliva as he could, slobbering shamelessly over it. He listened to Jason’s breathy moans, proud that he could reduce his usually seemingly emotionless boyfriend to a breathless mess.

Tim screwed his eyes shut as he rutted hard, suddenly coming hard in his pants. He let out a muffled groan as he did so, gripping Jason’s thick thighs hard.

“Fuck, Timmy, did you come in your pants?”

Tim pulled back to breathe, still coming down from his high. “Maybe,” he panted.

Jason pulled lightly on Tim’s hair. “Shit, that’s hot, baby.”

Tim snorted. “I’ve done- I’ve done that so many times you _also_ shouldn’t be surprised anymore. I’m not even- even embarrassed anymore.”

“Still, it’s hot,” Jason said. “You good?”

Tim nodded. He leaned forward again and took Jason’s hard and dripping cock into his mouth once more. He sucked bobbed like there was no tomorrow, not bothering to deepthroat him all the way this time, instead, just going to a comfortable halfway and quickly working Jason back up.

A couple of minutes later, Jason let out a sharp cry and spurted into Tim’s mouth. Tim swallowed as Jason finished, licking his lips and over the top of Jason’s cock slowly. He let out a loud slurping noise as he swallowed down a mixture of saliva and cum.

“Been having pineapples recently?” Tim asked, gently tucking Jason away.

Jason let out a small hiss at the sensitivity before chuckling. “I told you, I’ve been imagining this for a while.”

Tim snorted and sat back down. “You’re such a dork,” he said. “Give me back my popcorn.”

Jason passed the popcorn back without a word.


End file.
